Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit provided with a surface mount device, a production method thereof, and the surface mount device.
Description of the Background Art
Upon mounting a surface mount device on a printed circuit board, if there is a difference in potential between external electrode terminals of the surface mount device, an appropriate insulation distance is conventionally kept between the external electrode terminals in accordance with the difference in potential for the purpose of insulation.
If such insulation by means of air is insufficient, insulation is improved by injecting insulating resin between the external electrode terminals (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-244077 (Page 5 and FIG. 3), for example).
It is possible to shorten the insulation distance by insulating the external electrode terminals from each other not by air but by resin in the surface mount device, as described above. This is preferred in terms of reduction in size of the surface mount device. However, in general, the gap between the external electrode terminals is too narrow to easily inject resin in some cases.